When performing research into aspects of the behaviour of bees, it is known to restrain bees in individual holders, e.g. to enable monitoring of reflex proboscis extension responses following stimulation. In general, the known bee holders comprise a cylindrical tube cut away in part to provide a semi-cylindrical portion into which a bee is located, with the bee being held in position by the use of one or more strips of adhesive tape, passing across or behind the head, and/or around the thorax of the bee. See, for example, Batson et al, Journal of Comparative Psychology, 1992, Vol 106, No 2, 114–119; Shafir et al, Animal Behaviour, 1999, 57, 1055–1061; Buckbee et al, Journal of Insect Behaviour, Vol 10, No 4, 1997, 479–491 and Abramson et al, J Entomol. Sci. Vol 36, No 1 (2001).
The bees are generally exposed to a reduced temperature immediately prior to location in a holder to reduce the activity of the bees and make them easier to handle. Nevertheless, locating and securing a bee in a holder is a skilled task. Further, the use of adhesive tape to restrain the bees in position is liable to damage the bees.
The present invention aims to provide an alternative insect holder that is less likely to damage insects held therein.